Muffinlight
by Wingz
Summary: Or The Sane Among The Mad. She's Broken. He wants to fix her. An old friend seems a little too interested, and the closer ones don't agree. Insanity is the new Sanity, as they say. Twilight/American McGee's Alice X-over. Edward/Alice. Serious!Crack.
1. Prolouge :: We're all mad here

"_**Something's…Broken…"**_

"_Edward, this is wrong!"_

"_**I don't want to go among mad people…!"**_

"…_A while."_

"_**You will NOT hurt him!"**_

"_Alice…I'll save you. I promise."_

"_**No."**_

"_I'm strong enough to kill you."_

"_**This kind of stuff just doesn't exist! This kind of stuff SHOULDN'T exist!"**_

"_Take it back! TAKE IT BACK!"_

"_**Surprise..."**_

"_You did well my dear. Now, finish the job and our deal will soon be complete."_

"_**I'm sorry…But this doesn't concern you, bloodsucker."**_

"_It's over now. Sweet dreams, my love."_

"…_**Such a stupid lion."**_

"_I love you."_

…

"You shouldn't."


	2. Alice Intro :: Whispers in the dark

It had started with a whisper.

Many whispers, in fact.

She couldn't remember the names or the faces that went with the voices, but she could remember she had hurt them. She could remember the pain she had caused them. She remembers all the hurt that had followed her arrival, as usual. She brings pain wherever she goes. She ruins lives and breaks hope and sanity. 'If I should suffer, why shouldn't everyone else?' She would say. She'd blame it on her pain rather than her actions. Everything was her fault. It was always her fault. He had taught her this when he was done with her. He had said that it was her fault they had all suffered. That they are now gone because of her. He makes her feel worse, yet she still listens. She needs someone to blame, doesn't she?

"I'm sorry."

You're not.

"I didn't mean it."

You did.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

Then what did you want to do?

"I loved you."

_**Liar!**_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

It's her entire fault.

Not his.

He had nothing to do with it.

Sir had said so.

He says that the blame rests on her, that she's an abomination for even doing it.

Perhaps she believes him.

Perhaps _he_ does too.

After all, once a broken lamb, always a broken lamb.

This…

This is the end…

…And the end isn't a very good place to start now, is it?


	3. Edward Intro :: Eternity is A Long Time

Eternity is a long time, he had decided.

It went on_ too_ long, in his opinion. Nothing came of this dragging on, and there is only so much you can do in an eternal day. He was a creature of the night after all…Daytime gave him little joy and when night finally feel, it was repetitive and tedious to go out when he'd done exactly the same thing the night before, and the night before that, and all the nights before that one. Though he was grateful, it was times like this he cursed his father for even saving him. His life was full of time. Time he did not want, nor did he know how to use after only years of using it.

Time was also stupid, he concluded.

He had then found something that took up all his time. Something that made him thank the lords for his eternal life span. This something was the tiny bit of hope in the hopeless situation he now called his new life.

This something was named Alice.

Alice was something worth his time, he always said.

She was broken, and torn, and lost. Just the thing he had been waiting for.

She was in NEED of time, while he was in need of something to take his up.

She was perfect.

Well…Really she wasn't.

As he had stated before hand, this little girl was broken, and torn, and lost…But she was also hopeful, and kind, and needing. She was grateful for all the attention he gave her. She actually wanted him to be there unlike so many others who did not want him to be around them. He was just grateful of someone who might possibly care.

Together they were not pointless, and half-full, as they usually felt. Together they were needed and full of something neither could explain. Perhaps it was hope. Perhaps it was something different.

All Edward knew was that it was nice, whatever the feeling was.

Alice seemed to like it too.

Looks can also be deceiving, he later found out.

But, again, this is only the end.

And what good is a story that starts at the end?

Not much good, to be perfectly honest, wouldn't you agree?

So, let us REALLY start at the beginning this time.

Let us start where it all began...

With a rabbit hole, and a restless boy,

With a book and a bite,

With a broken lamb and her beloved lion.


End file.
